Won Be Ni
Won Be Ni is a world-famous korean pianist, known for beeing an ex-member of Betha Sail's band Misery Lotto and an old school friend of Sail. She has released various solo albums, most of them with instrumental music. Be Ni is also well known for playing a perfect bass on the keyboard, just as various other rare instruments, which she can immitate perfectly on the electronic piano. She is also widely acknowledge for her classical composition and has been rated Korea's Top star 7 times (5 times in a row) and allthough she hasn't been active since late 2025, she enjoy a high popularity allthrough Asia and also in the USA. Rise in Popularity Early Life Won Be Ni was born in Seoul in 1989. She grew up in Korea's capital, but moved to Germany in 2001 to live with her sister. In the following years she made friends with other future celebrites, such as Betha Sail and Kayris Free. She had been taking piano lessons in Seoul, but took a time out from 2001 to 2003 and only practiced at her sister's workplace, where there was a keyboard available. In 2004 Be Ni started taking piano lessons again and her german teacher found her extremly talented, so that he prepared her to take part in contests. In these years Be Ni won various, but never got much official attention. In 2006 she created a few amateur recordings of her own piano compositions and got a little attention, when she posted them on her blog web site. In 2010 Betha Sail and Be Ni met each other again, after haven't seen each other for 3 years. Be Ni showed Sail some of her own compositions, which she had continued working on ever since 2006. Sail showed a lot of interest, but was currently to busy to offer Be Ni a contract or to discuss her musical career. Be Ni remembers this time beeing depressing and dissapointing for her: Not only had her friend changed and was "one busy woman", as she stated in a interview together with Sail in 2017, it also was hard to reach Sail, when she was working - "which she always was". For another year there was no contact between them, until in 2011 Sail send a mass mail to any keyboard-player and pianist, that she could consider as possible future band member for the "Misery Lotto" project and Be Ni qualified. Music Career Won Be Ni and the other Misery Lotto members first met in 2011. They had several sessions, where they simply met, showed their solo work to each other and talked about the old times. Htolga and Be Ni had some problems with each other those days, as Htolga stated in an interview in 2013 - one reason why Htolga did not join the Misery Lotto project, which many experts on music state to be the biggest mistake ever done by a musician (as the five Misery Lotto members are all in the Top 40 of the richest women on earth, here Be Ni places 21th!). Not like the other members, Be Ni took her time, until she started recording and releasing solo work next to the Misery Lotto project. The other members all discribed her as their quiet controlled, but still inspiring member, who still was extremly shy, when not with friends, and probably "didn't dare" to release something herself, until the other members encouraged her to do so. She was also very consumed by the work in the project, to which she distrubuted a lot of her old and new ideas. In the Misery Lotto it took some time for Be Ni to be noticed. Until the release of "Fish Is Illusion", were two songs were composed entirely by her, she hardly got any attention from the media and was only seen as part of the group. "Notes" and especially "The Young And The Mad" were highly praised by the critics. Several american and korean magazines had issues about the diffrent Misery Lotto members and Be Ni got a lot of attention after that in San Fransisco, from which she fled to Seoul, where the situation was "even worse". The Misery Lotto fans most acknowledge her for her versions of "Grey Swan" and "Counting The Days" on the inofficial live-album "WE won the Lottery". In 2015 Be Ni also released her first solo album, a collection of piano songs, all self-written. It didn't recieve much attention, but was used as soundtrack in two diffrent korean hit movies, so that one of the instrumental songs ("Naneun Deo Isang Ttalawa") became quite well known and today is a normal song to be taught in piano lessons or in music lessons in school in Korea. She gave some solo concerts in New York, but Discography Instrumental Work *Jamkkan Dong-An Maeng-In Naya (Blind Me For A While) 2015 *Nan Naebangsig Gwaenchanh-Ayo (I'm Fine With The Way I Am) 2016 *Waesenteo Eseo Maennal Naya (Why Is It Always Me In The Centre) 2018 *Naneun Geugeos-Eun Modu Nae Jalmos-Iya Majchwo (I Guess It's All My Fault Then) 2020 *Naega Tteonan Iyuneun Hananim-I Algo (God Knows Why I Left) 2023 Non-Instrumental Work *Gwang-Gi (Madness) 2017 *Jeeo Dear (Control Dear) 2024 Category:Female Category:Asian Category:Musician Category:Singer Category:Song Writer Category:Actor Category:KPop Artist Category:Classic Artist Category:Multi Artist Category:Korean